Invisible Man
by XCluSiVe
Summary: LG what the title means. just read it. song is called "Invisible Man" by 98 degrees


Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie Macguire characters, if I did I would  
be rich as hell. The song is called "invisible man" by 98 degrees. Please  
read and review, thank you. This is my second fic, but nobody reviewed my  
first one so if u want u could check it out its called "Say It". Well any  
ways this is just a little songfic that just popped into my head last night  
when I heard it.  
  
Invisible Man  
"Gordo," Miranda Sanchez was waving her hands in front of her best friend's  
face. "Earth to Gordo."  
"Oh sor-sorry, I'm just out of it today. I mean after what happened today  
at school." Gordo explained. "I just need time to think, that's all."  
"Look Gordo," she started pushing him on the swing. "Lizzie has a boyfriend  
now, I mean her and Ronnie have been going out for three months now. Why  
now you start trippin bout it?" Miranda kept pushing Gordo on the swing  
set. "Ronnie is a great guy. He's smart, he's sweet, and he's cute. I mean  
what more can a girl ask for?"  
"I got it, okay." Gordo jumped off of the swing. "He's everything that I'm  
not. Well maybe not the smart part, but still." Gordo started walking to  
the benches. "It's just," Gordo took a seat on the bench, "it hurts you  
know? I mean you're right he's everything a girl can ask for." Miranda took  
a seat next to him.  
"Do you love Lizzie, Gordo?"  
"What!" Gordo practically shouted. "Are you crazy. I mean we're only in our  
second year of high school. Aren't we a little too young to be thinking  
about love?" Gordo looked up at the clear night. There were no clouds in  
the air, just the stars shining brightly in the night sky.  
"Gordo, it's a simple question, do you love Lizzie or not?" Miranda tried  
to look into his piercing blue eyes but he just couldn't keep his eyes off  
the sky. Gordo turned to face Miranda. He just stared at her like he was  
studying her or something.  
"You know how I feel for Lizzie. Hell you knew I like her back in middle  
school. So you must know how I feel for her now." Gordo explained as he  
gave out a little sigh.  
"Oh my God!" Miranda shrieked as she put her hands to her mouth. "You do  
love her don't you? Oh that's so sweet."  
"Miranda," Gordo was shaking his head. "We're only in high school, we don't  
even know what the word means. Look, I mean yeah I do have feelings for  
her, but I don't want to call it love. Love is just a word that gets thrown  
around in high school. And half of the time when someone says it, it's just  
a bullshit lie. When I tell Lizzie I love her it's going to be perfect."  
Miranda gave a huge smile  
"You just said it."  
"Said what?" Gordo was confused. He didn't know what the hell he said.  
Miranda just smiled at him and got up and started walking towards her  
house. "Miranda, what did I say?" He shouted after her but she just smiled.  
He was left alone at the park where the three amigos used to go when they  
were kids. They stopped going there when they reached middle school. The  
only times they would go there was when they would have problems or when  
they just needed time to think. A little wind blew across Gordo's neck. He  
knew it was a sign for him to also be heading home. So he stared walking  
home. As he was walking home he started remembering what happened earlier  
in the day that made him go to the park  
-Flashback-  
"Lizzie wait up, I need to tell you something." Gordo caught up with his  
best friend who was at the library getting ready to leave.  
"Hold on," Lizzie smiled, as she couldn't put her binder in her backpack so  
Gordo grabbed it from her and did it for himself. "Thank you. So what did  
you want tell me?"  
"Lizzie it's Ronnie. I don't think you should be going out with him. I mean  
look what happened last time." Gordo was sincere but he sounded like a fool  
telling his best friend what to do.  
"He's changed Gordo, trust me." Lizzie turned and was headed out the door  
but Gordo thrust her around so that she was facing him again. "What? Gordo  
let go you're hurting me." Just then Ronnie came up from behind Lizzie and  
pushed Gordo to the floor. Gordo got right back up and punched him right on  
the nose. Lizzie just looked at Gordo.  
"I don't ever, ever want to see your face again." She was pointing her  
index finger at him.  
"No sweat." Gordo grumbled under his breath as he stormed pass her.  
-End Flashback-  
Gordo was such a fool, he thought. He knew he shouldn't have punched  
Ronnie, but it was human instinct. Gordo was surprised to see where he  
ended up. He was at Lizzie's house. He was contemplating on whether he  
should apologize or not. So he swallowed his pride and rung her doorbell.  
Lizzie was the one who answered it. She was about to slam it in his face  
but Gordo stooped it. "Lizzie can we talk, please."  
"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" She shut the door and took a  
seat on the patio.  
"Lizzie," he started, "I'm sorry, you know I am. You know I would've have  
never done that if he hadn't push me. You know I'm better than that." He  
took a seat next to her.  
"Ronnie has a broken nose." Lizzie looked at Gordo then back down. "He was  
so excited, I mean he never had anything broken in his life." She smiled  
making Gordo to smile.  
"Is he mad at me?"  
"No," she shook her head, "not really. He knew it was his fault. He  
shouldn't have pushed you like that." Lizzie grabbed his hands. "I didn't  
mean what I said about not wanting to see you again, because I don't know  
what I'd do without my bestfriend." Gordo stared at her and just smiled.  
You can hardly  
Wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
"I know, I mean my face is too irresistible to be forgotten." Lizzie  
laughed at his joke. Gordo put on a fake smile because he was hurting  
inside. Best friends, that's all they're ever going to be, just best  
friends.  
And how he always  
Makes your heart skip a beat  
Every time he walks by  
And if you're feeling down  
He'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when  
You're makin' love  
He's everything  
You've been dreaming of  
Oh baby  
"You want to know something Lizzie?" Gordo asked.  
"What's that?"  
"Well you know when you first went out with Ronnie I was jealous." Gordo  
admitted.  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes  
Lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more than  
Any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man  
"You were? Gordo I didn't know? I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, really." Gordo shook his head and put on a fake smile once  
again. "I'm okay, don't worry about me."  
"But you're my best friend, don't I have he right to worry about you. Gordo  
you're a great guy, any girl will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."  
Lizzie patted him on the back.  
"I want you."  
You probably spend  
Hours on the phone  
Talkin' 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter  
What the conversation  
Just as long as he called  
Lost in a love so real  
And so sincere  
You wipe away each other's tears  
Your face lights up  
Whenever he appears  
Ring Ring Ring  
"Hold on Gordo my cell phone is ringing." As she answered her cell phone he  
knew she didn't hear what he just said. Gordo just shook his head. He guess  
it was just fate telling him that they weren't meant to be. But screw it he  
though. He doesn't believe in fate, he believes in miracles and  
coincidences, but not fate. "Gordo we'll talk tomorrow okay. That was  
Ronnie he wants me to come over and check out his cast he has on his nose.  
Or do you want to come along with me?"  
Gordo just shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that Lizzie left.  
He knew that fate just screwed him straight up the ass.  
I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him  
I wish it was me sweetheart  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess I'll never be...  
  
(Please r/r I would like to know what u think. Sorry if it seemed long.  
Well anyway please r/r) 


End file.
